


The Morning After

by Redcrow



Category: Sherlock (TV), Sherlock Holmes & Related Fandoms
Genre: Anal Fingering, M/M, Morning Sex, Oral Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-03-17
Updated: 2013-03-17
Packaged: 2017-12-05 14:15:37
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 914
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/724223
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Redcrow/pseuds/Redcrow
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It's the morning after the night before.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Morning After

Do you ever have those days when you wake up naturally, rested and content? So you lie there, eyes closed, the sunlight golden on you skin, stretched out and lazy, not wanting to get up. 

Well Sherlock had never felt that way, not once in his lifetime, that he can remember and he's pretty sure he would remember feeling like this.  
He stretched, luxuriating in the feel of the sleep warm cotton sheets over and under his bare skin. Without opening his eyes he knew it was already past ten in the morning, judging be the intensity of the light against his eyelids. He let his mind wander back to the night before and a small smile played at the corner of his mouth. Had that really happened? Was this the turning point in his life he believed he would never have?

Sherlock mentally shook his head, he would analyse later, right now he just wanted to stay here, in this bed and in this state of contentment.  
Images from the night before passed through his mind, one or two stopping for while, having a physical effect. He slipped a hand down, flat over the taut muscles of his belly and saw in his mind's eye another hand following the same path. He sighed as his hand traveled lower, his hips tilting slowly.

Sherlock made a low sound, not a moan, not a sigh but something deeper as his fingers danced over his own hardening flesh. He bent his left knee, throwing his leg out to the side and another leg, a strong but shorter leg moved against his. This leg was slipping up and over his own, coming to rest with a knee pressed under his balls. This time the noise Sherlock made was more like a gasp.

Without opening his eyes, Sherlock's head turned on the pillow and he smiled slowly as familiar fingers traced lightly over his cheekbone. Those same fingers, moved down to his jaw, brushing gently down his neck to his collarbone where they lingered for a moment before moving on. These fingers continued with their journey down over the hard flat expanse of his chest, stopping once to pinch lightly at his right nipple, causing him to jerk a little and the smile to return to his lips. 

Eventually the fingers reached Sherlock's own hand, resting over his half formed erection and those fingers laced in his own. He moved his right hand now, leaving those other fingers right where he wanted them, he reached out and touched the warm skin of the man lying next to him and slowly opened his eyes.  
The face before him was brighter than the sun, more warming, more welcome. It is the face of his dearest and only friend and as of last night, his lover. John.  
John rolled, moving his right leg at the same time, he straddled Sherlock's hips and bent low to press their lips together. 

Sherlock could feel the press of quickly hardening flesh against his belly as he ran both of his hands up the strong thighs on either side of him. John sighed and with a smile started to shuffle down the bed.

"No." Sherlock said quietly, gripping his legs. "It's your turn."

John stopped with a slight frown as Sherlock tugged him upwards. He was now sitting on Sherlock's chest his bobbing erection touching the detective's chin.  
"Are you sure?...you haven't...before..."

"I'm a quick learner doctor and you're a very good teacher." Sherlock's breath blew over John's cock as he spoke and his grin was almost wicked. His hands gripped John's hips and urged him forward again. Looking up at John his lips parted and his tongue pushed out to lick a hot wet stripe up the underside of John's now very hard and ready erection.

John gripped Sherlock's shoulders as his tongue lapped at the clear liquid forming at the slit and then that perfect mouth slipped down over his cock.  
Sherlock hollowed his cheeks, sucking lightly at first.

"Oh ..uh..oh my god...you do learn quick." John couldn't help thrusting just a little, his hips wanted to kick forward but despite the expertise Sherlock was showing, he knew that would be too much right now.

Sherlock's right hand moved up John's body and he watched as he slipped two of his fingers into John's mouth. John sucked as Sherlock sucked, his tongue laving saliva on his fingers.  
Sherlock pulled his fingers from John's lips and brought his hand down, to slip, wetly between his arse cheeks, all the while sucking and lapping at John's dripping cock.  
With one long finger Sherlock circled John's hole, gently pushing in as he tongued at the slit.

John gasped and bore down on that finger, he reached behind him, leaning back with his hips still pushed forward and gripped Sherlock's twitching cock.

And that was how they spent the morning after the night before, with John's cock buried deep in Sherlock's mouth and Sherlock's fingers buried deep in John's arse. It would have been described as the best orgasm of John's life if it wasn't for the fact that the one he'd had the night before was also a contender. Sherlock would have been contented to leave it there, with the taste of John in his mouth and the stickiness on his face but John was nothing if not altruistic, he made sure Sherlock came just as hard and for just as long.

**Author's Note:**

> Also on tumblr with livia-carica's gorgeous artwork.  
> http://thescienceofjohnlock.tumblr.com/post/45577270739/the-morning-after-a-slightly-porny-fluff-sunday
> 
> This has not been proof read so sorry for any mistakes.
> 
> Disclaimer: These characters are not mine, I just borrow them from time to time.


End file.
